THe PiNk PapER BloSSoMs
by kiraki13
Summary: Have you ever wonder why Sakura has an inner? It seems that Sakura is somehow connected with the Akatsuki but is she ready to take the information or will she go crazy this story takes place when Sakura is a kid this is my first story "advice would be nice" also pairing is up to you. Can be anyone from Naruto slight crossover with ROD not much.
1. Chapter 1

Yay i finally wrote something well this is the first time i actually write something that is not school base but since im out of school (finally) decided i might finally have time to write something but i might not update very fast so im sorry in advence ^-^; but i hope you enjoy my first story please tell me how i did and if i should continue it.  
_I DONT OWN NARUTO _ (it would be to much work ^^)

The day was bright and sunny or more like a warm afternoon glow the sun was a little more then half way through making the sky have beautiful shades of orange and red. The woods at the end of the road little way before the village gates was dark and still however. There was no sound from animals for they knew something was not right in their homes. They watch with tension a black blur appered then it was gone. The animals relaxed slightly sensing no more danger.

The sound of running foot steps were heard in the more outer part of the forest were the usual gang of kids were chasing the small girl up front calling her names and insults while other laughed at her.

"Hey forehead girl when are you going to stop running and fight?" yelled one of the girls who was clearly the leader if her being in the front said anything. She had short asymmetrical purple hair' and was slowly gaining on the pink haired girl who started running faster.

'Easy for her to say with all those lackeys to back her up' Said girl thought to herself. Knowing nothing good would come if they caught up, she didn't even dare to turn around to look at them for that would slow her down, so instead she look forward and smiled, They would give up soon cause those girls were afraid of the woods.

'only a few more meters left' she thought. it was starting to getting dark but she didn't worry she was used to the darkness.

As if they had step over an invisible line some of them started to panic.

"Hey where is she going?" one of the lackeys yelled afraid to go more farther down the road. Some followed suit (coughfollowerscough) looking somewhat hesitating at the each other

"Aww come on your in this far already" yelled Ami with her two best friends Kasumi who has light brown hair that was done in an afro style and Fuki who had short, spiky red hair and big brown eyes next to her. The rest just shook their heads and left.

" Hey she's already waaaaaaay over there" Fuki pointed out.

"WHAT!" Ami turned to see Sakura still running afar. "ARRRGGH why can't we catch her! This happens every day she goes into the woods and we lose her" she picked up a rock and threw it at sakura thinking it was fruitless attempt, however her anger gave an extra boost to her throw and hit Sakura's head causing her to fall.

"YES!" Ami shouted and the other two cheered as they ran over to Sakura to give her a good beating for making them run after her but they stopped a few feet away when they saw the Blood. There was so much Blood in the floor then they saw Sakura's eyes they were wide open and were dull like.

"Ami TH-This is bad A-ami" the Fuki said

"Y-yeah we, we should tell somebody" Kasumi said turning to run back towards the village but was hold back by Ami.

"NO you cant we'll get into trouble" Ami was crying, "let's just go" then they ran away.

Sakura saw everything that had happened but thing were starting to get a bit hazy now and her breathing was becoming shallow. 'I'm going to die' Sakura thought as tears started to well up in her eyes but didn't shed. '…. I guess that's okay. I don't have any parents they most likely abounded me like everybody else and nobody seems to want me here anyway' she had no friends everyone hated her, well not everyone she had just made friends with a little blond kid a few months back. Their time might have been short but they were the best memories she had. At first they didn't get along well. They met at the Hokage's Tower while the old man decided what to do with the two little orphans.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~-324851697- (flashback)*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_"Hmmm…mmmm…..ohm…nhnmm…m-" mused the Hokage._

_"arghhh come on all ready old man I'm starving when are you going to tell us what your gonna do with us already so I can go get myself some Ramen?" a blonde shouted._

_"….."_

_"Hush Naruto this is serious business you both seem to have been kicked out of the orphanage for 'some unknown reason' might you know what 'it' might have been? Hm" the Hokage asked while staring at the blond boy._

_Naruto gulps "heh heh um… no what could it possibly be I wonder?" (Sakura rolls her eyes) "It wasn't my fault I swear those guys asked for it they have been teasing me non-stop since I got there. Then she" Naruto pointed towards sakura "got in the middle of everything I don't need any help from a girl" Naruto pouted. _

_"Hmph well the way I saw it you were getting beat up by those older kids and 6 to 1 hardly seem fair" I said 'why did I help him? What do I care If they bully him it takes them out of my hair for a while. Maybe because he's like me someone everybody hates?_

_Why do they hate us what did we do to deserve this?' I thought._

**_*Sigh_**_* "well I guess you two can stay here with me for now th-" the hakage was interrupted as someone banged on the door._

_"Hokage!" a shinobi entered through the door "you can't be serious you cant take 'them' under your wing their mo-"_

_"SHUT UP" the shinobi was cut off by a punch and was sent towards the wall. _

_Their stood the blond boy looking angrily at the so-call-ninja "never disrespect the Hokage like that" the boy glared "or that girl or me I don't know why but you guy's seem to not like us and the Hokage is the only one who seems to care and I respect the Hokage and I would never go so low as to use a trick like that. Remember this I Naruto Uzumaki will one day beat the Hokage in battle fair and square and become the FUTURE HOKAGE BELIEVE IT!" Naruto finished with determination in his eyes._

_I think I might have seen the Hokage smile behind his hands the shinobi was red in the face mumbled something and quickly left I smirked at the so-call-ninja then at the boy he was something else and I couldn't wait to talk to him but then he and I were taken into a different orphanage and we were separated by gender it took three months to see each other again then Naruto would sneak out to see me and that made me so happy"_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*-324851697-(flashback ends)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

While busy with her memories little Sakura didn't see the shadow that came out from behind the tree as slowly approached her_**"Looks like your goanna die huh?" **__it said causing the little girl to flinch. _

_A/N:ARGH IM SO SORRY I erased it so srry to who ever read this my phone died on me and i cliked something and when i look at it again it's gone well at least I did the disclaimer and write something on the top so it's okay i guess. anyway now it on the thirdteen yay my favorite number! please Read and Review_


	2. Chapter 2

I'm soooo sorry for the wait writing stories is hard for me but I'll manage thank you for those who have favorite/followed this story Um...yeah so that's all I have to say if you want to review to tell me what I should change or whatever be my guest I encourage it!

okay back to the story now! ^^

i DOn't OwN NaRUto! aNd nEvR WiLL yAy!

* * *

_(Recap:)_

_Sakura was to busy thinking to notice the figure step out from behind the tree. the stranger walked over to the dying girl laying in the ground._

_**"looks like you're gonna die" **the stranger said causing Sakura flinch as she tried to look at her new attacker._

_(End of Recap)_

* * *

**"Or would you rather live?" **it asked her. looking over the girl's condition he felt anger rise within him. He was angry at the girls who had done this to his little blossom. he was angry and a little disappointed in sakura for not being able to defend herself.

*sigh* he quickly made some hand signs and placed his hands over sakura's head

**'oh well I can't let her die here for one thing Konan would kill me if I did and two we need her to find the 'other'' **he thought with a sad smile plastered on his face.

Sakura's POV 

I felt his hands on my head I think this person was a man by his voice and the feel of his hands. Even through I couldn't make out any facial figure or who he might be, I felt safe being with him. His hands were cold but they weren't harsh or threading to hit me like all the other adults. his hands felt good on my burning forehead. I could feel his chakra flowing into my wound healing it. The process was so smoothing and relaxing I was getting drowsy.

he started to speak again but I couldn't make sense his voice was slurring and everything was becoming more and more hazy by the minute. I heard something about tailed demons, protecting, and another half. I knew I should pay attention to hear everything because this seemed important, but try as I might sleep had finally won and started to take over. the last thing I heard was

_**"Sakura you have never been alone someone is always with you but isn't there you need to find her inside you and only then will you both be able to grow stronger."**_

then everything went black

~`*^*~`*^*~`*^*~`*^*~`*^*~`*^*~`*^*LINE BREAK~`*^*~`*^*~`*^*~`*^*~`*^*~`*^*~`*^*~`*^*

THe first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was darkness.

The first thing I felt was loneliness and emptiness

I could hear nothing...

'Hmm?... am I still asleep? Is it night-time already?' I wondered

but I could feel myself moving was someone carrying me or was I sleep walking? Wait can you even tell if your sleep walking? I don't think I'm sleep walking or I should have stopped the moment I realized it but I don't think I'm being carried ether since I'm in an up right position.

After a few minutes of this my eyes got used to the darkness and even through I was still walking I didn't get tired in the least. I could make out some sounds now but everything was still dark. I could hear voices whispering and mumbling there was typing noises that seemed to come out of hundreds of those electronic boxes but how could they have so many if I remember correctly konoha only had about five of those things and we were pretty well of which brought me to the fact that I might no longer be in konoha any more.

then I could hear the sound of bubbling water much like hot water near the sides to my right and with it came a weird smell that I couldn't name but knew I had smelt somewhere before. I decided to go towards the voices It didn't matter who they where any more. They could hurt me or despite me. I don't care. I just needed to see someone or something other than this darkness the surrounded me it was suffocating.

As I tried to continue towards the sounds my feet began feeling like lead and I felt like I was being trapped in an invisible web that didn't allow me get any closer. In fact the sounds were getting dimmer. I panicked and started to struggle more through the hold but it wouldn't let me go through. The voices vanished and I was alone again.

"why can't I be stronger!?" I shouted into the darkness

_n't...be...Stronger..._ _(echo)_

(gasp)

'The stranger. the stranger said I could get stronger but how?'

"errgh think sakura think what did he say?" I said while hitting myself in the head 'okay let see he said'

"Im ...not alone...someone is always with me but not ...with me?...find...find something to get stronger. Right?!"

"...Argh" Sakura pulled her hair "find what? What do I need to find mou~ I can't remember! Stupid, stupid, stu-"

_"-kura hey Sakura"_

Sakura's head shot up and looked around. "hello? Is someone there?"

_"Saakuuraa! Listen to me"_ the voice whined

"Naruto!?" She shouted "where are you? Do you know where w-"

_"yeah yeah I'm listening whatya want Naruto?"_

'what that's my voice!'

_"Oh okay so Irukai-teme taught me simmering new today"_Naruto grinned

_"Well? What'd he teach you?"_Sakura jumped with glee

'what's going on? Wait! This seems familiar.'

_"Irukai-teme taught me how to meditate! He said it was good for chakara-control, clearing you mind to think better, and control your emotions better! It's boring at first but the results are great want to try it out? It'll help your short-temper greatly"_he snickered

'oh I know what this is...'

_"hey what's that suppose to mean?"_ little Sakura frowned

_"haha I'm just kidding Saks"_Naruto laughed

Sakura smiled_ "okay then teach me naru!...for once"_she whispered the last part

_"hey!"_ Naruto prouted Sakura laughs again Naruto joins in

'this is a memoryof when we finally became close to each other.'

_(little kids laughter begins to fade)_

'Naruto...even here you still help me...'  
"Thank you"

* * *

Once again srry for the super long wait I just couldn't get the end right and even now I still don't like it TT-TT

oh well see ya later Thanxs to all of those who are reading this


End file.
